Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as semiconductor light sources. Because of various advantages such as high brightness, long product life, small footprint and low power consumption, LEDs are considered to be the choice of the illumination devices of the next generation. A goal for research and development in the LED field is to improve the luminous efficacies of the LEDs and epitaxial wafers for manufacturing LED chips.